


Bang! Bang!

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: While they’re alone one night in the caravan, Noct makes a move on Ignis, catching the other man off guard but not in a bad way. Just when things begin heating up, Gladio walks in on them and blows a gasket. But Ignis puts him in his place and then tells Noct what he really wants.





	Bang! Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct Week Day 4, Prompt B: (Situational) Everyone finds out about Ignis and Noctis

“Oh, uh…pardon me.” Ignis adjusted his glasses, then formally added, “Your Highness.” The ash blond squeezed past the prince in the narrow hallway of the camper, ducking into the bathroom to finish his nightly routine before bed.

Noctis watched him from the hallway for a minute. Ignis had already changed for the evening, now wearing a torso-clinging T-shirt and a pair of loose-hanging sweatpants. He wasn’t all that used to seeing the older man dressed down like this, but he made himself stop staring long enough to step over to a window and take a peek outside to see what was going on.

Gladio had vanished—unsurprising, since he liked to spend his free time at pubs and sports bars, drinking and gambling while catching up on local gossip. Prompto was the one Noct was concerned about; the youngest member of their group had a tendency to get into mischief if they didn’t keep an eye on him. But for now the freckled boy was sitting at a picnic table near the camper they’d rented for the night, and seemed content with a movie he was watching on his cell phone.

“Everything all right?”

Noct turned away from the caravan window, his breath catching when he saw Ignis. The man had taken off his glasses for the night, which made him look even younger than his twenty-two years. It was like they were in high school again, when Ignis wore his hair down and dressed a little less formally. Those were some of the prince’s fondest memories.

“Yeah. Yeah, everything’s good.” Noct headed back down the hall, but now Ignis seemed to be in his way.

“Well, then.” Ignis cleared his throat. “I’ll just let you, uh…” He tried to make room for the dark-haired boy to slip past him, but Noct moved the same way. Ignis tried again, stepping to the other side of the narrow hall. Noct moved with him.

“This is getting us nowhere,” Noct sighed, almost to himself.

“Apologies, Highness.” Ignis placed his hands on Noct’s shoulders and held him in place as he positioned himself against the opposite wall. “There. Now we can—”

“I’m not trying to get _by_ you, Iggy,” Noctis said, surprising him.

“Then what are you…?”

“I’m trying to—” Noct drew an unsteady breath, giving up on words. Instead he reached up, cupping Ignis’s startled face. Then he leaned up and let his lips touch the taller man’s. “Do that,” he said, lowering his arms and ending the brief kiss.

Ignis was staring down at him. “…Oh.”

Ignis’s emerald eyes were wide with surprise. Noct bit his lower lip as he stared deeply into them, wondering what he might be thinking right now but too afraid to ask. Ignis’s hands were still on his shoulders. And after a moment, they gently squeezed. Ignis stepped closer. Noct raised his arms again, this time taking a light hold on Ignis’s hips.

“Well,” Ignis said quietly, “we are alone…for the moment.”

“Yeah?” Noct pressed encouragingly.

“If this is what you want…”

“You are.” Noct gently massaged the other man’s slender hips. “What about you, Iggy?” he asked seriously.

Ignis seemed to have a hard time finding his voice, but finally replied, “The thought has crossed my mind from time to time…” His arms slipped around the boy’s shoulders to embrace him and pull him closer.

“Oh, yeah?” Noct grinned a little, but his lips were soon pursing for another kiss. And slowly Ignis leaned down.

Their mouths touched in mutual excitement. This was something each man had secretly wanted, but until this moment neither had dared to act on his desire. They had been raised together like brothers, but with the distinction of royalty and loyal subject. Noctis was the Crown Prince of Lucis and would some day be king; Ignis was his advisor, training for the future position of chamberlain. Noct was in fact on his way to be wed to a foreign princess as part of a political ploy to end the long-standing conflict between two nations. But all he could think right now was that Ignis’s lips were impossibly soft, even though his kiss was quickly growing hungry.

Noct squeezed Ignis’s hips before abandoning them to explore more of his body. His fingers fought the hem of the taller man’s T-shirt to crawl between the material and Ignis’s lean torso. The fabric was so tight the prince’s hands were pressed to the other man’s toned stomach as if one with it. With an eager moan, Noct let his fingers reach up to feel out Ignis’s chest.

Ignis’s kiss was feverish in its intensity. He grasped at Noctis’s back like he could pull him even closer, as if he could draw the prince inside him. He could not repress the needy whimpers rising in his throat, passing from his mouth to Noct’s. He knew he must be mad to let this happen. He could hardly believe he had admitted to the prince that he longed to kiss him, ached to hold him in his arms. But the way he embraced the boy now betrayed every sinful thought he had ever harbored.

But the burden was not his alone to bear. One of Noct’s hands was sensually caressing the curve of his right breast, its thumb teasing his nipple to harden; the other was grasping at his hip, not only massaging it but drawing their bodies intimately nearer. And Ignis could not help but reciprocate with equal need, lowering his hands from Noct’s upper back to to his hips force the prince’s manhood against his own.

Ignis winced and let out a soft cry of want. “Noct…” he pleaded against the younger man’s mouth.

The prince was panting. “Ignis, you’re hard,” he murmured unnecessarily. He opened his eyes to look up at the taller man, whose expression was conflicted. He released his hold on Ignis to cup his face, eyeing his frown. He could tell Ignis wanted him, but he knew him well, and understood his concerns. Noctis would be damning them both to continue, but he didn’t think he could stop now.

“…Highness…” Ignis pleaded again.

Noct didn’t know if he was asking him to stop, or begging for more. But if they were ever going to do this, it had to be now. How many chances would they get to be alone?

“Ignis, come to bed with me,” he whispered.

Visibly shaken, Ignis gave a silent nod. Noct took his hand, gently squeezing the other man’s quivering fingers before drawing him down the narrow hall to the bedroom.

The caravan sleeping quarters consisted of two bunks stacked to the left and a single mattress to the right with barely enough space to walk between them. Noct usually took the top bunk with Ignis beneath him while Gladio took the other bed and Prompto slept on the sofa down the hall. But tonight Noct kicked off his shoes and sat down on Gladio’s bed, pulling Ignis into his lap.

He could feel Ignis’s whole body trembling. The prince yearned to soothe his fears almost as much as he ached to touch his body. He tentatively reached for the hem of Ignis’s shirt again, this time peeling it off as gently as he could while so desperate to see and feel the other man’s skin. Ignis raised his arms and allowed himself to be undressed. Noct wadded the T-shirt between his hands and tossed it into the bed opposite them, then waited. Ignis chewed his lower lip nervously, then took his turn and relieved the prince of his own shirt, dropping it to the floor.

Noctis took his action as permission to continue. He wound his arms around Ignis and pulled him close. As their lips touched again, he rolled over, lowering Ignis to the mattress and crawling on top of him. It was as if they had never interrupted their kisses to contemplate the consequences. The soft sounds of their breaths filled the air as their passion took hold.

While they kissed in the dark room, Ignis lost his fingers in the long, black strands of the prince’s hair. He felt as if he were drowning in Noct, barely able to take a breath while the boy kissed him fervently over and over, his hands everywhere. Noctis squeezed his shoulders, smoothed his palms over his arms, caressed his chest, fingered his ribcage, and fondled his hips. He loved every touch but still wanted more, managing to spread his legs on either side of Noct to better feel his body against him.

Noct felt the way Ignis’s hips slowly rose and fell, beckoning him. He hovered over the other man’s body while still kissing him, their mouths locked in a desperate struggle to feed their hunger as he reached between them for the zipper of his jeans. Ignis moaned in response to the sound. Noct was sure now of what Ignis wanted. And he was going to give it to him.

The prince pushed his jeans down over his hips, drawing his briefs down his thighs simultaneously. His cock sprang free of its confines, hot and hard. Ignis was murmuring senselessly now as he writhed on the bed. Noct reached for the waistband of the other man’s lounge pants, and Ignis obediently lifted his hips to bare a perfect ass, ripe for the taking.

Noct didn’t worry about undressing them further; he couldn’t wait. The prince slipped two fingers into his mouth, salivating purposefully as his tongue ran along both digits to wet them. His other arm was wrapped around Ignis, cradling his whimpering lover. Ignis was crying his name out over and over with such want it was a struggle to not just shove his dick inside and take him that instant.

The prince finally pulled his fingers from his mouth and reached between them. Ignis tried to remain still but only succeeded for a moment; the sensation of Noct delving between his cheeks to seek out his opening made him arch from the bed in ecstasy. He clung to the boy’s shoulders as he felt his fingers prodding, and cried out in pleasure when they forced themselves into his cavity.

Noct watched and listened in wonder as Ignis hungrily squirmed on the bed. His every exhalation was a moan, and without his needing to encourage him Ignis was fucking his fingers. “Stars above, you’re beautiful,” Noct breathed, beads of sweat gathering on his forehead as he admired his lover. “I could make love to you all night, Ignis.”

“Just what the fuck is going on in here?!” a voice roared. At the same time, a blinding light flashed on, effectively killing the mood.

Ignis gasped, his body stiffening and his ass hole tightening around the fingers inside him just before Noct pulled them free.

“What the hell, man?!” Noct growled. He rose from Gladio’s bed to face the man himself, jamming his dick back into his pants and drawing them up over his hips as he stood protectively in front of Ignis to give his lover at least a little privacy while he made himself decent.

“That’s what I asked _you!”_ Gladio snapped, giving Noct a shove. “Are you out of your mind? Have you been drinking? What did you do to Ignis?”

“N-nothing,” Noct stammered, feeling embarrassed that Gladio’s shove—a mild one, by his bodyguard’s standards—had nearly knocked him off his feet in front of Ignis.

“Gladio, please,” Ignis said desperately. “He hasn’t done anything. We were just—”

“Yeah, I saw you,” Gladio cut him off, sounding more disappointed than anything else at Ignis. To Noct he said, “Get your ass outside. I wanna talk to you.” He picked up the T-shirt from the other bed and threw it at Noct.

Noct glowered. “That isn’t mine,” he said petulantly, dropping Ignis’s shirt and scooping his own up from the floor. He stormed out of the bedroom. He would have argued and continued the fight right there, but he knew nothing he could say would justify his actions and he hated it more than anything when Gladio showed him up in front of Ignis.

Ignis had torn the blanket free of the mattress to cover his bare chest and hide his excited nipples from the bear-like man looming over him. “Gladio, please,” he pleaded again. “Don’t treat His Highness too harshly. It was my fault, really—”

“I’m really disappointed in you, Ignis,” Gladio said, unable to meet the advisor’s remorseful eyes. “I thought you were better than this.”

Ignis had nothing to say for himself as the other man left the room to have it out with the prince. He just hung his head and covered his face with both hands in regret.

 

“Hey, guys! What’s going on?” Prompto lifted his eyes from his cell phone screen as the movie credits scrolled by.

“Get inside the caravan,” Gladio ordered.

Prompto knew that tone. He didn’t ask why, but scrambled to climb off the picnic table and scurry into the camper with his phone.

The door banged shut and Gladio gave Noct’s shoulder a hard shove to force him to sit down at the table Prompto had just vacated. “It just wasn’t enough for you, was it?” he demanded.

“What wasn’t?”

“To be the prince. To get a fancy car. To get married to the prettiest girl on Eos. You had _everything_ and you still wanted _him.”_

“So what?” Noct snapped back at him. “I never asked for those other things. I never said I wanted to be royalty, or to get married. And that car belongs to my dad, asshole.”

“And Ignis?” Gladio stood on the opposite side of the picnic table, his massive hands braced flat against it as he leered down at Noct menacingly.

Noct hated it when he did that—used his size to intimidate him. He would have stood up to rise to his challenge, but he knew Gladio would still tower over him.

Gladio raised a fist at Noct’s silence and brought it down with such force the table cracked. “What about Ignis!” he shouted again.

“Yeah, I want him,” Noct yelled. “And, you know what? He wants me, too. So you can just back off and mind your own business.”

“Oh, you think so?” Gladio’s nostrils flared and his brows furrowed so deeply they looked like horns. “What made you decide that?”

Noct sat back confidently, crossing his arms. “Do I have to spell it out for you? All right: I made him hard, Gladio. And if you really need to know, it didn’t take a lot of effort.”

Gladio bared his teeth, his fist shooting out like lightning as he grasped hold of the front of Noct’s shirt, pulling the boy from his seat. “You cocky little shit, I should break your face for that.”

“Stop it!” a voice shouted from the caravan. Ignis suddenly leaped from the doorway. “Unhand the prince this instant, Gladio! How dare you!”

Gladio’s grip relaxed and Noct fell onto his backside on the bench. “But he was—”

“His Highness spoke the truth,” Ignis said. He was dressed now more appropriately in slacks and a button-up shirt, and he was wearing his glasses. His face was a little red as he stood next to Noct and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he faced Gladio with as much dignity and poise as he ever had. “He did approach me first, but I was receptive to his advance. I care a great deal for Noctis,” he looked down at the boy, his voice softening as he added, “more than I ever dared confess. Right or wrong, I want him.”

“You know it’s wrong!” Gladio bellowed.

“Perhaps so, but the mistake is ours to make.”

“It’s not a mistake,” Noct argued, covering the hand on his shoulder with his own. “Trust me, Ignis, I’ve thought about this for a long time.”

“As have I, Highness.”

“I don’t believe—” Gladio grumbled to himself. Then suddenly he thrust out his hand. “Give me the keys.”

“What?” Noct stared up at him blankly.

“Give me the goddamned car keys, Noct!” Gladio roared. “I can’t stay here tonight while you two—ugh.”

Noct’s heart began to race. Was he giving them permission…? Well, they didn’t need his permission _or_ approval, but—was he giving them the caravan tonight so they could be alone?

The prince dug into his jeans pocket for the key to the Regalia, placing it in Gladio’s hand.

Gladio snatched the keyring and turned his back on the other men. But then Ignis called out, “Don’t you think you should take Prompto with you?”

The burly man turned around and glared at them in silent fury. Then he yelled, “Prompto! Get your shit. We’re leaving.”

A moment later a blond head popped out of the doorway of the caravan. “What did you say? We’re out of here?”

“Just you and me,” Gladio answered. “It’s too crowded in the camper tonight.”

“Well, okay, big guy! Give me just a second.” Prompto disappeared, leaving the other three to keep each other awkward company. When he returned, he glanced at Ignis, standing stiffly but proudly at the prince’s side, and Noct, with his chin aimed at the ground but his eyes lifted dangerously in warning to Gladio.

“Uh…are you two gonna…?” Prompto asked, waving a finger back and forth between Ignis and Noct. “Oh, wow!” He laughed nervously, but without surprise. “Do you, uh…have what you need?” he asked, looking at Noct.

“What?”

Prompto lowered his voice. “You know—condoms.”

“Prompto—”

“Safety first!” Prompto sang. “Gladio, you have some, don’t you? Protection? For Noct’s—”

“I get it!” Gladio growled. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet, producing a foil wrapper. He threw it at Noct bitterly. “You might want to walk over to the store, though,” he grumbled, hurling one last insult. “I doubt you can fill my Magnums.”

Before Noct could react, Ignis squeezed his shoulder firmly. “You might be surprised, Gladio,” he said haughtily, defending his prince’s honor.

Noct smirked.

Gladio turned away. “Come on, Prompto,” he pouted, using the remote on the keychain to unlock the car.

As the Regalia’s taillights faded away, Noct began to worry. All he’d wanted was a kiss, to let Ignis know how he felt about him before he had to get married to someone else and lose the chance forever. Now he’d changed the whole dynamic of the group, and at least one member of their entourage was very unhappy about the situation.

But Ignis would brook no refusal; Noct had confessed to him, come onto him, gotten him worked up…and now he was going to take care of business or else.

“Now back to bed, Highness,” Ignis said, forcing Noct up from the picnic table. “The night is ours, and we’ve earned it. I want you to come inside and fuck me until dawn.”

So Noct did.


End file.
